Nanometer-scale crossed-wire switching devices have been used to construct crossbar circuits and provide a route for the creation of ultra-high density non-volatile memory and non-volatile device based electronics. A series connection of crossed-wire switches has been used to construct a latch, which is a useful component of logic circuits and for communication between logic and memory. New logic families constructed from crossbar arrays of switches have the potential to dramatically increase the computing efficiency of CMOS circuits. The breadth of applications of such devices can be further enhanced by approaches that adjust the performance characteristics of the devices.